comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rick Tyler (Earth-1938)
Origin '' Rick Tyler was born to Rex Tyler and his wife, Wendi, in New York City as their first and only child. Rick grew up in a rather comfortable environment with his father being the CEO of a successful chemical company and his mother being a popular Broadway actress. The only thing that troubled him is early childhood was when he was nearly kidnapped, apparently by criminals wanting a ransom. His father saved Rick just in time, causing the young boy to idolize his father. However, the relationship deteriorated as Rick got older. It became increasingly obvious over the years that Rick and Rex had little common. While Rex was a confident man of science, Rick was shy and loved painting more than anything. Wendi tried to mend the gap but, Rex was a busy man. He spent less and less time with family. Rick became bitter, feeling like his father loved his business more than him. Rick started acting out like grafting a TylerCo warehouse. This only strained the relationship between father and son further. Rick didn't even bat an eye as his father's anger upon discovering Rick was going major in Art at college(Wendi had no such complaints). During college, Rick began to frequently to get sick, always feeling tired and losing weight. Rick at first passed it off as stress from college. However, he only got worse and worse. Rick's friends practically had to force the stubborn art student to see the doctor. When Rick went, he received terrible news. He had developed a rare and fast-acting form of leukemia. While hope wasn't totally gone, Rick was unlikely to survive it. Rick was shocked into numbness. He barely even registered the panic in his mother's voice when he told her. Rick layed in bed, thinking about his short life when someone knocked on his door. Rick answered the door to find his father standing, more emotional than Rick had ever seen him. Rex told Rick there was something Rick needed to know. Rex had been a superhero before Rick was born-and that may be why they were both dying of cancer now. ''Time Bomb Rex explained that he had been a superhero known as Hourman, who got his powers from his creation, Miraclo pills. However, Rex got badly addicted to them which slowly began damaging his body. While Rex quit using them and being a hero before Rick was born, he had evidence that the pills had long-lasting side-effects, including making him more vulnerable to cancer. What he didn't realize was that the Miraclo also effected Rick through Rex's genes. Rick was speechless at first but, something inside him exploded when Rex tried to apologize for it. Rick yelled that all Rex ever did was ignore him his whole life and made him feel like was never good enough. Now, Rex had doomed Rick to an early grave because of his own mistakes. Rick told his father to leave and never contact him again. It was only after his mother begged him that Rick let his parents pay for his treatment. Rick did it just to calm his mother's fears. He still refused to talk to his father. Despite all the treatments, Rick's cancer only spread. It became clear that Rick would die. As Rick decided to quit his chemo, he received a text from his father begging Rick to meet him at his office. While Rick was still angry at Rex but, wanted to at least make peace with him before he died. Rick arrived at the office and found the basement door opened. Rick went down to the basement and found Rex laying on the floor motionless. Rick tried to revive his father but, it was too late. Rex was already gone. Rick could watch as paramedics wheeled his father's body out of the office. Rick sat down in the nearly silent basement, trying to process what just happened when a strange voice called out to him. Rick found the voice was coming from the computer. The voice claimed it was an AI and had found a solution to Rick's cancer. It pointed Rick towards a needle filled a strange liquid. Still in shock and not really caring about his own life at that point anyway, Rick injected himself with it. Rick passed out and woke up in the morning feeling drained. Rick stumbled out of the office and suddenly felt a rush of energy. He made it back to his mother's house. While Wendi was glad to see him, she was shocked to see his eyes. Rick looked in the mirror and saw his eyes had turned yellow. Then, as his energy suddenly wore off, his eyes turned back to brown. As Rick collapsed, Wendi asked if had used Rex's Miraclo pills. Rick denied this but, realized that the energy lasted just an hour. He began to wonder what was in the needle. A Late Legacy After Rex's funeral, Rick discovered that his cancer had gone into remission. While Rick should have been happy, his grief over his father's death overshadowed any relief he may have felt. The fact that Rick still carried some resentment towards his father only made things worse. Rick got so frustrated that he punched the wall only for his hand to go straight through it without harming him. Rick looked in a mirror and saw his eyes were yellow once again. After more tests, Rick found that he became far stronger and relisent but, only for one hour every twelve hours. Determined to discover what had happened to him, Rick returned to the Tyler Co office. While searching the basement, Rick once again heard the strange voice. This time the voice revealed it was an AI based on Rick's deceased uncle, Matthew. Rex had begged the AI to make a formula that made a permanent version of Miraclo, one that could cure Rick's cancer. Rick wasn't sure how to deal with information. He started talking in secret with the AI, who he began calling "Matt". Over time, Rick learned how to control his powers. One day, Rick discovered that the current head of TylerCo was making money by selling modified, addictive drugs. When Rick threatened to turn him in, the CEO claimed he could sue Rick and Wendi for all they had. Not wanting to cause any more stress to his mother, Rick pondered what to do. He started to wonder if he could use his powers like Rex once had. When he told Matt about this and Matt directed Rick towards Rex's old workshop. There, Rick found a Hourman costume Rex had been keeping just in case. It fit Rick like a glove. While Rick still had mixed feelings about his father, he couldn't help but feel like this was his destiny. Donning the costume, Rick took on the CEO and his gang. It was hard for Rick, who was very much a rookie. He almost died on the mission. However, he used his powers, his wits and some help from Matt to alert the police to the CEO's plans, discrating the villain just long enough for Rick to stop his escape. The CEO was exposed and TylerCo was returned to the Tylers, Rick had no interest in running the company and suggested his cousin Rebecca would be better for the job. Besides, Rick had a lot of training to do if he wanted to be a good hero. Rick didn't know if he could ever fully forgive his father but, he recognized that they both shared a passion for helping people. So, Rick became the second Hourman. Man of the Hour After a couple of months, Rick became Hourman. Rick enjoyed helping people. However, he ran into some family problems when the ex-TylerCo tried to kidnap Rick, Wendi and his cousins, Dee and Rebecca. In order to save them and himself after they were locked in a burning building by the kidnappers. Wendi was horrified, fearing that he had fallen in the same addiction as his father. While Rick was able to calm his mother's fears, she still didn't like the idea of him being put in danger. Rebecca was less understanding, especially upon learning about Matt, the AI copy of her dead father. Rebecca, as the new CEO of TylerCo, disowned Rick and cut him off from the family fortune. Rick was rather upset by this and wasn't sure about what to do. That's when Dee came to him with an offer. Dee revealed to Rick that she was also a hero, the successor to Phantom Lady. She asked Rick if he wanted to her partner in tracking down a drug-tracking ring. Rick agreed and the two cousins became partners. Rick and Dee traveled cross-country fighting various crime syndicates. Matt rounded out their little team by being their information gatherer. Rick believed he found his purpose in life. Then, they received a surprise when Power-Girl, a member of Justice Society that the original Hourman and Phantom Lady belonged to, contacted them. She said that the Justice Society was reforming and invited them to join. While Dee jumped at the chance, Rick was more conflicted. He visited Rex's grave and finally found peace with his father's memory. Rick agreed to join the Justice Society. While in the JSA, Rick met Jessica Chambers, the speedster "Jessie Quick". Rick thought he and Jessie wouldn't get along due to their personalities differing so much. However, they enjoyed each other's company and bonded over their troubled relationships with their parents. Rick faced a problem when the evil roboticist T.O. Morrow tried to steal Matt to study his AI system. During the fight, Morrow revealed he was the one killed the original Matthew Tyler. Rick saved Matt, who in turn took over a robot body when Morrow almost murdered Rick. Recently, Rick has been helping Matt adjust to having a body and has proposed to Jessica. To his overwhelming joy, she said yes. Powers & Abilities Miraclo-Enhanced Metagene-'''Due to an altered version Miraclo Rick took, he can access powers for up to an hour a day. He can space this out by only using part of his powers for a quick second or minute. These powers include: ''Super-Human Strength'' ''Super-Human Durability'' ''Enhanced Speed and reflexes'' ''Enhanced Senses'' Rick is trained in boxing and judo. He is also a talented artist. Rick wears an hourglass around his neck that contact Matt. Matt could then provide Rick with information and possibly hack nearby devices. ''Trivia''''' -Rick was born on November 20, 1991. -He became Hourman in 2009. -Rick is training to become an art therapist for cancer patients. -He briefly dated Doctor Midnight(Beth Chapel) but, they broke up and remain good friends. -Rick and Jessie are called Damage(Grant Pratt)'s "designed parents" due to them being able to calm the young man down and being able to relate to his issues with his parents. -He's worried about having kids since Rick doesn't know if the Miraclo in his system could cause a future child health problems.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice Society (Earth-1938) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Metahumans of Earth-1938